This apparatus is generally used for treating pieces of food product by injecting a brine containing various salts, sugar, spices, oils, marinades, preservatives, binders and the like to be evenly distributed in the pieces of food product, partly to achieve a desirable taste and colour of the product, partly to achieve an evenly distributed weight increase.
In known apparatuses of the kind referred to initially, the advancement of the food product takes place stepwise and in synchronism with the downward and upward movement of the multi-needle injector, the advancing mechanism being mechanically connected to the drive for the reciprocating movement of the multineedle injector. If such a known apparatus is to be used in connection with a production line, in which the food products are advanced portion-wise and intermittently, it is necessary to provide a synchronization between the portion-wise intermittent advancement of the production line and the step-wise advancement by the apparatus of the food product within the multi-needle injector.